


experiment

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Darkening, F/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Anguish, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: What happens if the skeksis look at a gelfling that did its best to save their friends.Could it be that he could resist the scientist's experiments?-We have to have the power of that gelfling on our side, whatever the cost.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in my mind a while ago but, God! Skeksis are so hard to write.  
It's a bit dark fic, WARNING: pain, physical and mental torture, anguish.

Walking vaguely is your thoughts, oh what is left of them, Deet does not have a fixed direction where he goes, he just walks no matter what.

The pain she feels in her body is intense but she doesn't pay attention, she just walks and walks, she wants to get away from everyone because she is a threat nobody can touch her, she can see her, she can feel her. The darkening grows with each step that progresses, like the pain of his body but more that of the soul, makes him stumble, his thoughts are like a swarm of bees.  
Think of your family, your friends in Brea, Hup and Rían.

With that name her eyes crystallize and shed tears, she gets up painfully from the ground with a plaintive groan, but she can't keep thinking about what she lost, she is bad to kill a Skeksis, no matter if it was bad and drain gelfling whatever He was someone alive and did not deserve death, at least not by Deet's hand, when I thought about that deep down I felt a slight pang of satisfaction when I saw how it exploded, I did not want to admit it but felt pleasant.  
When she realized those thoughts her sobs intensified, how could she think about that, no! That's not right, she wasn't like that, that's why she escaped so that no one else was hurt would ever find her that was her destiny to be a lonely gelfling poisoned by obscuration, helping Thra's creatures.  
He kept walking but in his thoughts he never imagined that the obscuration took him right where he was created, to the castle of the crystal.


	2. In Enemy Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet is a prisoner of the skeksis, she will do everything possible so that the power does not fall into the grip of the emperor.

In the crystal castle, a furious emperor hit everything in its path.

\- I can't believe those damn gelfling could beat us, but I will take revenge, I need answers from the scientist, I want my army.

\- Master - I speak chambelán - that gelfling that absorbed the darkening, she is the cause that defeated us since if she had not been all those gelfling would be dead.

\- I do not understand how he could absorb such power, not even I can retain it for so long, it should be dead, that damn gelfling should be DEAD, if I find it I will make him pay everything he did to us.

I kill SkekLach - shout skekEkt - she didn't hurt anyone, she was so good.

\- I have to put an end to those insolent gelflings, get all their essence out of them.

They all shouted in unison.

-This is not a defeat, it is only a stone in the road that we will remove at any cost.

The scientist enters the glass room  
\- My lord, there is no reason to be angry, his army is here.

Pointing to one of the entrances of the room enters a creature like an arathin but different with the most robust body and with large tweezers.

\- this is a Garthim my lord this is his new army is strong, incredible and above all he follows all the orders we give him, he is loyal to us, he thought he was parting from the body of an Arathin with the living cells of a Gruenak.

The emperor smiled satisfied with the creation of the scientist.

\- There is only a small problem because the glass is here if we send the Garthim away from the reach of the glass will lose strength and be more vulnerable.

\- And what could be done in this scientific situation-

\- Well maybe take a more accessible range to the Garthim, maybe a little glass would help or something similar that gives you enough strength to live.  
The crystal gave life without the crystal die. Those simple words were those of the scientist. Apparently the emperor did not like the idea.

\- And as you intend to do that we need a lot of power, and I don't have your damn time to wait, if you want to keep your other eye do something useful to give me things halfway.

-My lord, do not be angry I will find a way to make this work besides I am working on some spies will call them crystal bats, with the Garthim and the bats, we will have a great army.

\- Do not disappoint me scientist you have a Unum to finish all this if not I will tear you away ...

The emperor could not finish his sentence as a loud noise shook the glass chamber.

-My lord look at the glass- shouted the chamberlain.

The crystal began to emit a purple light then began to shake, the whole floor trembled with it.

-What is happening, I had never done that.

A small figure began to appear in the corridor until it reached the glass chamber, everyone turned to see the creature, nobody could believe what their eyes were looking at, was she crazy, is she gelfling? How could he come and enter the castle as if nothing.  
It was a clear gelfling but its appearance was terrifying its body covered with purple veins and its eyes so purple and bright. When I enter the glass chamber completely, the glass stopped shaking and emitting that light.

-My lord that is the gelfling that absorbed the darkening.- SkekOk said.

-Shek killed SkekLach- shouted the ornamentalist.

The other skeksis jumped on her to catch her, but before they could get close they were thrown by a great force, all except for the emperor who did not move from her place.

-very interesting gelfling action, introduce yourself girl, you come here as if this place belonged to others and above you and yours have killed 3 of us.

Deet got out of her transe, all this time she thought she was in a dream but the darkening gradually stayed deep inside her, being near the glass a little quenched the darkening what she didn't tell was that the same darkening would lead her to the claws of those horrendous creatures, she realized that she was lost.

Introduce yourself, the emperor shouted. Deet jumped and began to sweat cold, she felt so small being so close to the skeksis, and much more fragile now that the darkening had left her, although purple veins could still be seen on her arms and face, but what was that good for? if she could not defend herself, the looks that the other skeksis gave her when they got up from the ground were much worse, little by little they approached her, she was slowly retreating until I felt a huge pincer on her shoulder, she felt that he could tear his arm away with just one pull, with the little mobility he had he saw where his attacker was, what he saw terrified him too much, a creature he had never seen was huge, with many legs and two huge tweezers, she fought against that thing, he stirred but could not let go, the creature tightened his grip more causing a shoulder injury where pink blood began to flow out, she screamed in pain.

-It seems that the gelfling girl doesn't want to introduce herself, let me tell you that it's very rude that, oh! Rather, what are my manners by not introducing you to my creation, I present to Garthim our creature which will end all your pathetic friends.

All the skeksis began to laugh, the Garthim shot Deet in the middle of the skeksis, the others made a wheel so she could not escape.

-Now if gelfling you will introduce yourself or it seems that you do not want to talk if that is the case I will take care of tearing your tongue out so you can never use it, so talk.

-My name is Deet, and you are heartless monster, leave my people alone. He said clutching his shoulder with a grimace of pain.

Everyone started to laugh - but how pretty, so rude and brave, you think that by that pathetic request we will pay attention to you, we will take care of all those damn gelfling, we will drain them all, there will not be one left alive until your gelfling will be drained he said slapping Deet in the face.

-do not think that we are afraid of you, the separated gelflings are not so useful but together we can defeat anything until you- she said very angry, the veins of her body began to shine more and the crystal began to emit a very strong light.

\- That's what you think, girl, we'll see and how much defeat all your friends will bring the bodies and throw them in front of you or better yet I will drain them all in front of you and you will not be able to do anything.

-If you bring the maudra and the little princess, I want to prove your essence- I shout the scroll keeper - it also brings the one my whole lord started, brings Rian- said Chamberlain.

She did not listen to what the others were saying but when she heard Rian's name she calmed down and began to lose strength, the darkening again abandoned her, she could not let her catch her friends, she fled from them to save them and would do it at any cost. Regardless, the skeksis are not going to touch their friends.

-My lord I think that gelfling could help us with the Garthim problem I think she could be that source of power that I talk to, I will just have to transfer the obscuration to something else or that she voluntarily goes with the Garthim attack to the villages and bring gelfling to drain them although I doubt that much and if so we will drive it against their will.

The emperor smiled satisfied, of course he would do his best to get the power that stole that gelfling.  
-No matter how you do we need that power at any cost, you have the permission to do anything with it, if you achieve your task you will be rewarded, just do not get to kill her I want her alive, with the darkening inside I don't know what it would be capable so take your security measures.

-if my lord what you say, you will see that you will have that power as soon as possible- Bowing his head he left the room of the glass not before telling the Garthim that he will take his prisoner.

The Garthim grabbed Deet's shoulder again causing him severe pain and his wound to bleed again, she did not fight but in her gaze you could see what she would not give up, she would never give up power for her evil plans and if she would have that dying in the attempt would, all to save his friends and his beloved Rian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will see here the darkening will be like a "power" given by the crystal, a coveted and very dangerous power.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and for leaving your comments, I apologize if there are spelling mistakes, since it costs me English and I have to make a maroma to translate the chapters.
> 
> And again thank you very much for moving on to this story I hope you enjoy it


	3. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is slowly becoming corrupted and has thoughts he shouldn't.
> 
> Deet has a strange dream and thinks about her strange power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning may have some scenes that are not to the liking of some people. 
> 
> Saying this I hope you like the episode and I am sorry for the spelling mistakes as I had said English is not my language and it costs me a bit to translate the story

The scientist arrived at the dungeons with the little gelfling being dragged by the Garthim.

-Leave it in a cage Garthim, I'll see what to do with it later, for the moment I want to finish with the body of the glass bats -

The Garthim threw Deet into a cell too hard.

She got up in pain with a groan, clutching her shoulder from the bleeding caused by that horrible creature.  
She didn't know what to do, she was very scared, she didn't want anything to happen to her friends, but she didn't know how to get out of this situation.

She saw the scientist grab instruments that she had never seen in her life, of course she didn't know much about the outside world but she was sure that gelflings don't use those things, she grabbed a type of dark bird emitting very loud sounds of terror, the scientist as he had heard who had called him, reassured him and told him that everything would be fine later with a terrifying laugh he embedded the knife in the bird's chest, began to open it from the chest to the upper part of the animal, took out all the guts and began To cut the limbs, he started with the head, followed with the wings and ended with the legs.

Deet couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was butchering a poor bird in front of her eyes and she did nothing to stop him but ... did she really want to stop this? It felt strange in the background to see the blood of that animal, I did not feel regret for the death of that bird, rather I felt satisfaction in seeing how they killed and dismembered the bird and a thought came to mind, how would the blood feel in her hands?.

NOT as she had these impure thoughts, she was an animal, a living being, no one deserves to die, not like this ...

She sobbed, she felt so weak and foolish to think that, she was not like that, she did not want to see anyone suffer like that, she cornered in the back of the cell, grabbed her legs and arms and sat on the cold floor. She did not want to finish seeing how the massacre she witnessed stopped, it did not feel good because she had those thoughts, she was not like that, she loved all the creatures of Thra, the darkening was corrupting her and it scared her, she did not want to think about it. What could she possibly do, with those thoughts, and the pain in her shoulder and ignoring the strange sounds around her, she fell asleep.

...............

_**Blessing...**_

**_Or curse..._**

_ -What happens? Where I am._

_ **I do not know...**_

** _ But my power is yours ..._ **

_ She was standing right where the sanctuary tree gave her its power but where the sanctuary tree should be was a huge dark purple shadow._

_ **Deet ...**_

** _ Look at me..._ **

** _ I am your power withheld let me out ..._ **

_ -no the power that the sanctuary tree gave me was pure as seeing the clearest light I have ever seen in my life._

_ **No Deet now this is your power by absorbing the darkening you corrupted yourself and you have to accept it ...**_

** _ You must accept it ... Now you must continue to corrupt ..._ **

_ -no, I can't, I'm not like that, the sanctuary tree gave me its power to help the creatures of Thra and I will not know how but I will._

** _ You should not continue to corrupt sooner or later you will do it even if you do not accept it._ **

** _ Silly girl, do not you see that it is a curse that you have in your hands, that will lead you to death and the death of everyone you want ..._ **

**_ You will see..._**  
.......

I WILL NOT DO IT!!

Deet woke up with a scream, she would never do that, never even if it is the only thing she does, she will never do it.

He realized that he was still in the cell huddled on the floor, it was only a dream but it was so real ...

Could it be that the sanctuary tree deceived her to accept its power, never! She accepted it to continue avoiding the contagion of the darkening, not to continue corrupting but how to use this power, she was already corrupting and continues to destroy everything.

She has to get out of here anyway she doesn't have to allow the skeksis to use this power for their evil plans.

He does not know what they can use it for but he will do everything possible so that they do not harm any gelfling except his family and his friends and his beloved Rian.

Rian ...  
I hope this is okay, I do this for you and for others.

-Gelfling !!! What is that scream that is heard, you do not see that I am busy, it seems that you are restless you want me to put my hands on you eh! Quiet, it will be your time, do not despair.  
The scientist said, turning around to continue with his work but before he took another step the chamberlain arrived.

-Skektek !! The emperor calls you yes !! And she wants you to take the gelfling, she has some questions to ask her.

-Okay right now we'll just take her out of the cell.

Skektek called Garthim, grabbed the keys from the wall, and unlocked the cell.

When Deet saw him open the cell, he huddled more afraid of having him so close and more with the scene he saw previously.

-Come gelfling the emperor wants to see you.

-no! I don't want to see it, I don't want to see any of you.

-Well apparently you want to do it the hard way so, Garthim take it.

The Garthim entered the cell and grabbed Deet by the same shoulder that had hurt her earlier, she kicked but it was useless, she allowed herself to be led to the emperor's room.

I don't know what awaits him with the skeksis but he will fight to the end.


End file.
